A Bug in Your Ear
by Stephxy
Summary: As Kate and Rick explore their relationship in the Hamptons, she gives him the most amazing gift he could ask for. Takes place in a post-Always world, approximately three months after the finale. No spoilers.


A Bug in Your Ear – A Castle fan fiction

By Stephxy

Summary: As Kate and Rick explore their relationship in the Hamptons, she gives him the most amazing gift he could ask for. Takes place in a post-Always world, approximately three months after the finale. No spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Castle, ABC, Disney or related parties.

It had become a sort of nighttime tradition for them over the summer. As they got to know each other in the context of their growing relationship, they treasured the feeling of being together, just the two of them, in the inky darkness that surrounded them. Neither of them really knows who or what started it, but as the custom developed, one of them would wordlessly lead the other outside to listen to the crashing of the waves, to stare at the bright, nearly full moon above their heads, or to feel the sand beneath their bare feet. Some nights they walked along the beach hand in hand, talking and laughing at times but mostly just appreciating the feeling of their hands wrapped around one another or of their bodies touching as they strolled parallel to the shore.

Other nights, they just stood in each other's arms, never leaving the safety and sanctity of his beautiful property and of their connection to each other. It didn't matter where they ultimately ended up, as long as they made sure to keep their newly established routine alive.

She loved when he stood behind her, his arms snaked around her waist as he peppered kisses along the back of neck and behind her ears. When he held her that way, protective and shielding, she could feel him everywhere. He was taller and broader, and encompassed her in a way that made her feel safe and loved. She leaned back against him, allowing him to support her weight as she felt her knees begin to give out from the intensity of it all. She bit her lip hard, like a little wake-up call, a reality check.

She caught herself, regaining her balance as she turned in his arms. He looked down at her through hooded lids until she broke the momentary eye contact by burrowing her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. She kissed him there, and could feel the reaction in him. This small area of his skin was one of the most sensitive areas of his body, and he loved that he could feel her smile when her mouth played over that patch of him.

It had been nearly three months since they had fallen into this rhythm, arriving at his home in the Hampton's with the intention of spending a summer away from the city, away from the danger and the reminders, away from the place where they had gotten so turned around, so far from each other. This place had brought out the best in them, and most of all, it brought out the truth. It was a clean slate, an opportunity to share and build upon the love they were discovering and exploring.

They remained standing in each other's arms, listening to a combination of their timed breaths and the roaring sound of waves breaking against the strip of coastline in front of them. Kate kissed his neck, moving across his throat and then up to capture his mouth in hers. They always wound up here, connected by need and understanding, kissing with the fervor of lost time and regrets, but mostly of excitement for the future and the shocking intensity with which they _loved_ each other.

Their lips slowed, from a frantic, frenzied dance to a deliberate exploration of each other's mouths, unhurried, but filled with a craving that left them both breathless. Their lips parted, but their mouths remained in extreme proximity to each other as they came to rest their foreheads together. His hands moved from the stationary spot on her hips, sliding his fingers under the hem of her shirt, stroking the expanse of her back. He could feel her shudder as his cool digits met her warm skin, and he smiled as she bit her lip before reaching up to cup his face.

While she looked past the dark and into the shine of his eyes, she smiled at him in an attempt to translate her feelings without the cumbersome misunderstanding that speech often provided. It was a habit she was trying to break, though, because she had learned that sometimes looks and stares are not enough, are easily misunderstood, and usually only tell half the story. Speaking aloud and from the heart took courage, commitment, and often scared her, but she was learning from _him_. She had never been very proficient at telling her story or expressing her feelings, but he had touched and kissed the fear out of her. He made her feel brave, like he would never tire of hearing _her _stories. He was like no other man she had ever known. He was it for her, her 'one and done'.

She owed him the truth, the hope, and the knowledge of how much he meant to her. She knew he would wait forever, allowing her to move at her own pace, and she loved him for it. She also knew, though, that for her own recovery, she had to take the steps that she was so used to running from.

They swayed together as a perfect breeze blew past them. He kissed her sweetly, his hands still roaming across her skin, his chin and cheeks still framed by her small but strong hands. They smiled as he pulled back, foreheads once again meeting each other. It had become a _safe_ spot for them, one where they could be close and quiet, could feel each other's breath, and see each other smile.

Kate spoke, out of the crystal blue. "I want to marry you," she said, breaking the silence of the night air.

Castle shivered, and then stiffened at her words before chastising himself for his reaction. She had surprised him, and there was no question that it was unexpected, but her statement did not frighten him. It exhilarated him, and if anything, it made his insecurities lift in response. No matter what reaction he put forth to her in this moment, it was endlessly important that she know that he is not afraid, but that he would move with her at whatever rate she was most comfortable with.

He stepped back from her, taking her hands in his so that he could see the entirety of her face ignited by the moon light. He smiled, shaking his head at her in disbelief. For once, he was very nearly at a loss for words and he indecisively determined that he wanted her close, as close as possible. He reached for her, pulling her in towards him yet again, and into a fierce hug. Her face came to rest against his chest, as he burrowed into the span of her neck, kissing her softly.

"I want to marry you, Kate," he responded finally. "I _will _marry you," he asserted. "I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. I want it all, Kate."

She smiled against him, her hands moving softly, in patterns across his back. "I love you so much, Rick," she mumbled into his chest. "…And I promise I'm not going to get all 'Fatal Attraction' on you," she joked. "I promise not to boil your bunny, Castle."

He chuckled at the reference to the film they had recently watched together. They quieted once more, holding each other before she looked up at him and spoke again.

"I'm just putting a bug in your ear, Castle. I just want you to know, that when the time is right, if you want it, well, so do I."

He shook his head, looking down at her. He was convinced that she would never cease to amaze him. He felt bolts of electricity run through his body as he played her words over and over in his head. _She _wanted to marry _him._ It was incredible. Unbelievable. _She _had wanted to put a bug in _his _ear. He shook his head once more, smiling at her before bringing her against him fully again.

That bug had become persistent, buzzing in his own ear as the months had gone by. The scope and grandeur of their relationship had jumped leaps and bounds, and it felt like they had been holding onto each other for years, rather than just months. In a sense, they had. Their time together, so close, but at a frustrating arms-length, now felt like a four year courtship.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, her words muffled against his shirt.

"You… Us," he began. "I'm thinking about how proud I am of you." He shuddered when he felt her kiss him, her mouth open against his clothed chest.

She pulled her head back, looking up at him again with a grin on her face. "As long as you don't propose to me at one of your book signings or release parties, Castle!" she said. Her voice was serious, but the beam of her lips gave her away. "I'm just saying!" she added.

He laughed heartily, throwing his head back before looking down at her again. "I promise, Kate," he began, returning her smirk. "I promise that when I propose to you, it won't be anywhere where I can't make love to you immediately after you say 'yes'".

She stood on the toes of her bare feet and met his mouth with hers, her hand gently caressing his cheek. They kissed until they had to catch their breath, and both made small, unconscious noises of protest when they parted. They returned to their previous position, holding each other close, and drawing lazy circles on their arms, backs, and necks.

He couldn't stop thinking about how _casual _she was being about all of this. She was forward, unafraid, courageous. God, he was so proud of her.

He thought that hearing her say "I love you" would be a touchy subject, one that he was willing to avoid until she was ready, determined not to pressure her into. He had known that she would say it when she was ready.

Once again, she surprised him, becoming "ready" during their second night together. She said it a million different ways that night, sometimes whispered, other times moaned, and yet others through sleepy, mumbled syllables.

Bringing him back to earth, Kate pulled away from him, tugging him towards the patio door. "Let's go to bed, Castle," she said, before turning back towards him, their hands creating a bridge between them. She grinned at him, biting her bottom lip in that way that he loved, before adding "Why don't you show me a bit of what you have planned for when I say 'yes'".

He gasped audibly, gaping open mouthed at her before allowing her to lead him inside, where they began kicking off shoes and unbuttoning clothing on their way to their bedroom.

They made love slowly, both of them knowing that there was no rush anymore. They had each found a spot where they could rest the ache they had gotten so used to feeling in their hearts, and they allowed feelings like doubt and fear to be cast aside, opening themselves up to the concept of "forever".

She had given him an incredible gift that night. She had renewed his faith and offered him certainty. She had assured him that she wasn't going anywhere, that she needed him, today and forever. All things considered, she had made his dreams come true.

…Yeah, there was definitely a bug flying around that he was going to have to thank.


End file.
